Currently, there are a variety of Web-based applications that allow users to create, modify, and view electronic documents online. Typically, such web-based applications do not store the documents on a user's computer, but rather store the documents on remote servers. The user may modify the document online using such an application, and if the modifications are acceptable, the user may save the document in computer storage. For example, the user makes the modification at his personal computer and in turn, the personal computer transmits a modification request to a remote server that stores the document in its non-volatile memory. Upon receipt of the request, the remote server temporarily modifies a copy of the document stored in random access memory until the user requests the document to be saved, at which point the remote server replaces the actual document stored on its non-volatile memory with the modified temporary document. For the modifications to succeed, the remote server must receive every single modification request made by the user. If just one single modification request is not received or received out of order, then the modifications to the temporary document do not reflect the actual modifications requested by the user.